crimson blue
by kazunari1997
Summary: RWBY AU,Qrow just doing his job and the ice queen trap in his house until 'they' pick her up, things get mess by the day


**Hey guys i'm new here and this my first fanfiction and i hope you guys enjoying reading this... and I know what you guys thinking 'why did you turn qrow into a bad guy' to be honest i don't even know hahaha... will all of this just AU for RWBY... The character belong to Rooster Teeth**

 _CHAPTER 1_

"This would be easy if you didn't struggle" says the man with a raven hair as black as the crow that haunted the night of the full moon and those crimson eyes as red as the blood that may kill people just by the look of it. The women that he carry by his shoulder was blindfold and her delicate lip had been seal with a white fabric to prevent make any sound or worst scream for help. That doesn't mean she going to sit still and let the man do whatever he want so she try to scream but only sound that came out is muffle that only him can hear and struggle as she can but the man just too strong for her.

"Are you sure you're from military?" he let out a chuckle "because my niece can do much better than this you know?" the women felt insult by the comment and she tried kicking "woah, alright, alright just pulling your string," sigh escape from him, as soon they react his home, the man put the women down to the chair and tied her hands and legs to it, muffling sound still heard and he felt annoyance so he pull out the blindfold, she glare at him as she tried to freeze him to death with the cold gaze. He observed the female from top to bottom, her white hair as white as snow that tied to a perfect bun and a long bang that cover her right light blue eye.

It didn't stop there his eyes still taking time to observe those pretty face of her then his crimson travel to her expose neck, her pale skin look so soft to touch he felt his finger tingling begging to touch her skin, then her body a perfect curve for a women like herself and last her cylinder legs. Conclusion, the women is one pack of a beauty but sadly the women wouldn't staying long

"for Schnee your hell of a hot women" he smirk at her, she still glaring at him and muffle a sound, than the man pull the white fabric off from her mouth letting her speak "what's that, ice queen?" the man cross his arm on his chest, the smirk never leave "I said monkey like yourself never going to get away with this" her voice is strict, fit for military such as herself

"My Chief will know that I am gone and he will send group of my comrade to search for me and by then you will be in prison" she threat the man keeping her gaze, icy blue lock with the crimson blood, "it's still not too late to release me from this ropes, let me be on my way and think all of this never happen, or I will find a way to escape and report all of this and your face will be number one wanted and it will be posted at every corner of the atlas, just to find dusty old guy like you" this time it's her turn to smirk, the man let out a laugh and slowly the her smirk turn into frown "what do you think is funny?" the laugh died down and focus to the white hair girl "you…you think all of that speech can make my spine tingling with fear" suddenly the women felt her hair been pull roughly " listen here and listen good ,ice queen" the man lower his voice and whisper to her ear and he continue

"you think with your cocky and snot nose style can save your ass, well think again, ice queen" she squirm under the force that he gave her, she never felt fear before but she is not going to give in and make him win this, she slowly control her breath and putting her poker face, he release her hair and went to the nearby table and pick a piece of paper "Winter Schnee, the heir to the Schnee's company" winter narrow her eyes still focusing him as he analysis the information on the paper

"What are going to do with me?" the raven man look at her "well you're the heir to the Schnee's company, what do think I'm going to do with you?" he snort at her "for you information I no longer the heir of the Schnee's company ever since I joined the military and that mean you can't force money on me" she smile give the satisfaction "who said I'm going to do anything to you? I'm just a huntsman, people pay me to bring you to them" he take out his flake and open it drink it down with a single gulp "them? Whose are them?" he put the flake on the table and slowly walk toward to winter and lead in face to face "its classified information and even if beg for it, it's not your business, you just sit there and look pretty until they come and pick you up" he went into the other room winter guessing his bedroom, while waiting for the raven man to come back she look around the house she was in, her blue eyes travel and observe if there any way out from this pit of hell, she think to herself for a moment how did she let her guard down? She never let her guard down but they did down with a fight before he take her away, if she being honest the man was really skilful with his fighting skill

She let out a growl, there no way out of there and she know it, then she think what are 'they' going to do with her? Make her shiver to the spine but she need to keep everything under control, she remember what her father told her when she enter the military school, she thought with this decision her father would be proud of her for being independent but instead

She felt the sting on her face, she got slap on the face she is only bring a good news to him and she reserve a slap and shouting 'do you really think you can be military? Well I will tell you this that you're a girl and not a boy, girl is weak and their jobs is stay in the house or better yet in the office not the battlefield!' she didn't care what his father said and when to the military anyway

And here she is the top student of the military academy got kidnaped and god know what they going to do to her. Remembering what her father had said to her that day make her determine to get out of the place she wanted to proof her father that he was wrong, she is not going to give up back to reality she take last look at the place 'there must be another way' she thought


End file.
